


To Family

by bastard_birb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Grif and Food, Humor, Just gets a little sad for a minute at the end, M/M, Monthly Prompt, Only mentions of Church at the end, Other, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Thanksgiving Dinner, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastard_birb/pseuds/bastard_birb
Summary: The Reds show the Blues how Thanksgiving is done. Grif negotiates for supplies. Sarge almost sets himself on fire. Caboose nearly makes Donut cry.Overall, a typical Red Team holiday celebration.[All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own!]
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	To Family

It was two weeks into November (from what Tucker could guess) and Grif was freaking the fuck out. For the first few days he’d chalked it up to just some Red team bullshit, but after a brief (i.e. One word) talk with Simmons Tucker discovered the real reason behind Grif’s meltdown: Thanksgiving.

He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he really celebrated a holiday, what with all the wars and fighting they kept getting dragged into (plus having an alien baby, but that was a story for another day). Apparently the Reds were big on holidays, and being retired on Iris wasn’t about to change that. Grif had been pacing on the roof of their shared base and shouting at Bitters through his helmet radio.

“I don’t care whose ass you have to kiss, Bitters! We need supplies for a goddamn thanksgiving dinner shipped out here pronto!”  **…** “Yeah, I know I said no one likes a kiss-ass, but this time it’s for a good cause. You’re messing with a Red team tradition here, Bitters.”  **…** “Well, just tell Kimball that it’s an emergency! Nothing’s gonna get in the way of me enjoying some turkey this year. War’s over, the UNSC is off our ass, and all I ask for is one damn turkey.”  **…** “Yeah, okay, I wanna hear back by the end of today, Bitters.”

Thankfully the conversation ended and Grif pulled off his helmet. “Dude,” Tucker began, “Why do you have such a bug up your ass about thanksgiving? It’s just dinner, isn’t it?”

Grif turned around to face Tucker with a scandalized look. “Just dinner? JUST? DINNER?” Grif moved with ridiculous speed and cupped Tucker’s face in his hands. “It’s THE dinner, Tucker. The one day a year where Sarge makes a perfectly smoked turkey and honey glazed ham. It’s the only time where he doesn’t try to shoot me for hiding and napping. I will NOT have this fucked up. Not this year.”

He spoke with such feeling that Tucker had to question, not for the first time, if Red team was really okay.

“Grif!” came a shout. The two men turned to see Simmons come up through the roof entrance. “Sarge wants to know when the supplies are coming.”

“Tell him to piss off. I’m working on it but Bitters is being a little shit.”

Simmons made a face. “You wanna tell Sarge that yourself? I’d rather not get so close since he started running around in full armor.”

Tucker slowly inched back towards the exit, seizing the moment to escape while the Reds argued about who was going to tell Sarge the disappointing news. On his way down he ran into Donut and Caboose, both of whom were looking through the various cabinets of the kitchen. Empty cookware and supplies covered every countertop.

“Oh, God, don’t tell me Grif roped you into helping the Reds with this dinner, Caboose.”

Caboose perked up at the sound of his name, his usual grin on his face. “I do not have a rope, Tucker. I am just helping Major Cinnabon look for turkey day things. We have to be ready or the Sargent will be sad.”

Donut popped out of the pantry carrying a few cans and jars. “Hey, I asked and Caboose was nice enough to help. Not my fault you can’t be bothered to work up a sweat for this.”

“It’s not that, I just don’t see the point. Since when were you all so eager for an actual sit down dinner? Besides, doesn’t Sarge just live off those gross MREs?”

Donut rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tucker. This is one of Sarge’s favorite holidays! Even Lopez gets into it! Once Grif gets us a turkey Lopez agreed to give me a hand in stuffing it. Maybe he can’t eat like us, but he’s still family.”

Tucker had to stare, his eye twitching slightly. Was Donut actually making some sense? He didn’t have too much time to process as Carolina and Wash came into the building, armor dirty and looking sluggish. “What the fuck? Are you guys okay?”

Wash just groaned in agony and collapsed against the nearest wall. Carolina pulled off her helmet and took up a seat at the table. “We’ve been chasing Sarge and Lopez around most of the day… He won’t stop going after the dinosaurs,” she said, voice tense and annoyed.

“Oh! I didn’t know the Sargent was making friends with them! That’s good, but he should be careful. They are very big,” Caboose said wisely.

“Caboose, I don’t think-” Tucker was cut off by a sudden glare from Donut of all people. He visibly flinched, surprised that someone as cheery as Donut could make a face like that. “I-I mean, I don’t think that’s gonna be easy. Sarge might be at that for a while.”

“That’s okay. I’m just glad he likes the dinos,” Caboose proclaimed happily.

* * *

After wrangling Sarge (turns out Lopez had agreed to go to see if the man would get eaten by a dinosaur) and getting a long explanation from Simmons as to why Red Team holidays were important the Blues were more inclined to help.

Tucker still bitched, Wash kept hovering like a mother hen, Caboose was having too much fun getting flour and cranberry sauce everywhere, and Carolina was doing her best not to murder Sarge after the man suggested making a flamethrower to cook all of the meat faster.

It took an additional five days, and a lot of promises to help with some training exercises, for Kimball to concede and let the Reds and Blues have their extra supplies for their Thanksgiving meal. She even made sure to put extras of everything, on account of knowing how Grif liked to squirrel away leftovers. When the supply drop came, Grif collapsed to his knees and nearly cried. Simmons patted his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the other man’s theatrics.

It took a bit of time to sort through the supplies and assign some work to everyone.Grif insisted on being the one to hand out the jobs. Sarge didn’t even object, which shocked all of the Blues except Caboose. Sarge went on his way with the turkeys and hams to get to work, hardly exchanging a word with any of them. Donut volunteered himself and Lopez to get working on some desserts and the stuffing.

[ _ Please don’t leave me alone with him _ ,] he begged, staring straight at Grif whom he KNEW understood him. Grif only gave the robot a half-hearted apology as Donut dragged him off to make pies and other baked goods.

Caboose, Wash, and Tucker (upon his insistence) were in charge of the potatoes, veggies, and mac and cheese. Caboose asked for them in the star shapes that Tucker knew he liked. Wash couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two ramble out their plan for the food. Carolina tried to sneak away, but for her trouble was put on Sarge Duty™ and stood by him with two fire extinguishers just in case he got a bit too carried away.

“Let me guess,” Simmons said after everyone else had gone off to do their part, “You’re gonna assign me something like setting the table and you’re gonna nap in the closet.”

Grif chuckled. “Nah. You and I are gonna taste test everything, but first we’re gonna find a shady spot and get comfortable.”

Simmons rolled his eyes. “I knew it. You just want a nap.”

“Not  _ just  _ a nap, Simmons.” Grif waggled his eyebrows and laughed at the way Simmons started to sputter and turn red. “C’mon, kiss-ass,” he said with a smile, pulling Simmons after him and heading off to a shady spot far enough away from the base.

* * *

Several hours (and a few near death experiences) later, everything was finally ready. Carolina only had to use one extinguisher near the end when the flames from Sarge’s homemade smoker/flamethrower got to be a bit too much. He only laughed it off and said it had gone better than their first Thanksgiving in Blood Gulch (Carolina had paled a bit at the thought). Lopez had actually done a bit of work with Donut on the stuffing and desserts, mostly because Donut had somehow managed to sneak into the supply drop list some high quality oil for the robot. Lopez had acquiesced and did as instructed while the pink (lightish-red) soldier blabbered on the entire time. His prize was worth Donut’s torture. Caboose had proudly declared that he’d made the mac and cheese all on his own (with Tucker and Wash watching him) and set it down carefully on the table. ‘Jack of all trades’ Washington surprised everyone by making a green bean casserole that honestly looked edible. Tucker offered up his ‘world famous’ (“They weren’t even famous on Chorus.” “Fuck you, Grif, they’ll just be famous here!”) loaded mashed potatoes and gravy. All in all it was a feast to rival all others.

“Get yer hands away from that ham, dirtbag!” Sarge scolded, glaring at Grif.

“You’re the one making us wait to eat, old man! You know this is the best part of Thanksgiving!”

“No one’s gonna take your food away from you, fatass. I’m pretty sure the rest of us are just as excited for this as you are,” Simmons said trying to sound firm but failing as he nervously adjusted the high collar of his turtleneck. Wash made eye contact with Donut and silently asked when they’d changed. Donut just tied his hair back and gave the freelancer a knowing smile. The man really needed to be more observant.

“Can we please just eat now?” Carolina asked, voice tinged with anticipation. She’d watched Sarge make the turkeys and hams, getting a good dose of the smells of the older man’s cooking. She’d been caught staring at the smoker and Sarge poked fun at her, to which she retaliated by dousing him with the fire extinguisher.

“First things first,” Sarge began. “We gotta follow Red team tradition. We go ‘round the table and all say somethin’ we’re thankful for.” Quiet groans were heard from Grif, Tucker, Wash, and Carolina. Sarge glared. “Grif, you know the rules. As for you Blues, I don’t expect you ingrates to have much to offer. It’ll be like pulling teeth to get anythin’ positive outta you drama queens! Except for Caboose!”

“Dude, what the hell? You’re telling me you picked  _ Caboose _ to be your favorite Blue?!” Tucker shouted.

Caboose just smiled, albeit just a bit smugly. “Maybe you should try yelling less and being nicer, Tucker. Then maybe Red Sargent would like you too.”

Tucker’s mouth was agape as he stared at his teammate. “Did I just get put in my place by Caboose?”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” stated Wash.

“You’re not helping.”

The freelancer smirked. “I’m not trying to.”

Donut clapped his hands once. “Okay! Can we please set this Blue team problem™ aside for now and get started?” Tucker grumbled and sent a glare to Wash. “Thank you! Sarge, you wanna go first?”

“Thank you, Donut.” He cleared his throat. “Today, I’m thankful that Grif didn’t die in glorious battle-”

“Wait for it,” he murmured at the stunned faces around him.

“-So that I may someday have the pleasure of taking him out myself!” Sarge chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey.

Lopez briefly set down his oil can. “[ _ I’m thankful that there will be a time when you’re all dead. Then I will finally know peace in this life. _ ]”

Donut teared up a bit. “That’s beautiful, Lopez!” After a short moment, and a small pat to Lopez’s shoulder, he offered his own answer. “I’m thankful that we all made a cozy home here on Iris, and managed to beat off those mercs and their soldiers,” he stated proudly.

Simmons rolled his eyes but smiled. “I’m thankful that no one got eaten by a dinosaur.”

“Oh, they were just playing,” added Caboose softly.

“I’m thankful that Kimball sent us two of everything,” Grif chimed in.

“Yer not taking a whole ham, dirtbag,” growled Sarge.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Permission denied.”

“Fuck you,” Grif said, sticking his tongue out at Sarge.

“What was that?!”

“Fuck you, sir.”

Sarge grunted. “That’s more like it.”

“I’m thankful that I don’t have to deal with this Red team craziness alone,” Tucker said through his laughter.

Wash tapped his chin in thought, thinking things through as his words came out. “I’m thankful… that… that we… made it out of another hot mess,” he concluded. Tucked clapped a bit sarcastically at the effort Wash put into his words. He received a glare from the freelancer for doing so.

“I’m thankful that we’ve finally got some peace around here and aren’t being pulled into some more bullshit,” Carolina added.

“Eh, give it a few months,” Grif countered. “I’m sure the sky will fall somewhere.” Caboose looked up with concern, making Grif smile sweetly at the younger soldier. “Don’t worry, Caboose, the sky won’t literally fall on us.”

He perked up. “Oh! That is good because I would not like to be crushed by the sky. It would probably hurt.”

“So, what’re you thankful for, Caboose?” Tucker asked, eyeing the turkey closest to him as he tried to wait patiently.

Caboose smiled at everyone seated at the table with him. They’d gone through so much together and come out mostly okay. Well… except for… one missing person. But now was not the time to be sad, he decided. Now was a happy time. “Well, I’m thankful for my friends. A lot are here… but some are gone… and both is okay,” he said carefully. “I wish everyone were still around, but that sad feeling is better because I have all of you to help keep the days happy.” He smiled at everyone, even though some looked at him with some sadness in their eyes.

They were all missing Church, wishing that he could join in this feast, but were glad that so many of them had still made it out alive. Things were slowly getting better, even if they still had bad days. Grif and Simmons held hands under the table, Carolina smiled lovingly at Caboose, Wash and Tucker shared a deep look, and Donut had tears in his eyes again. Even Lopez looked affected by the blue soldier’s words (although he didn’t have a face, because he’s a robot, the Reds and Blues knew Lopez well enough to see he still had feelings).

Sarge nodded once and raised his glass. “He mighta been a no good dirty Blue, but Church gave us a lot to be thankful for.” Everyone else followed suit and raised their glasses. “To Church,” Sarge announced.

“To family,” Caboose added.

“To family!” everyone echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given through one of my discord groups. Thanks for the prompt and hopefully there's more to come!


End file.
